


Crystal Ball

by soullessfollower98



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessfollower98/pseuds/soullessfollower98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights were the hardest to get used to. (Lawlight/fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after the song Crystal Ball by Keane. It really has nothing to do with the story, it's actually quite a sad song. But I listened to it while writing this!  
> Also, this is pretty much just cute, meaningless fluff. So enjoy! :)

Nights were the hardest to get used to.

Well, honestly, there were probably more things about L that were hard to get used to, but nights stuck out in Light’s mind.

In all of his relationships (and including every relationship he’d seen on TV), couples went to bed together. They cuddled and snuggled and whispered sweet nothings – obviously he and L wouldn’t do that sort of thing – and they fell asleep, intertwined with each other. Comfortable. Safe.

With L…none of that happened. Ever.

The most _cuddling_ and _snuggling_ that Light got was occasionally, L would bring his laptop to bed and do his work there, instead of downstairs. And yes, sometimes the detective _did_ fall asleep sitting up (which was really a treat in itself; Light had yet to remember to get a picture), but that was truly the closest they got to sleeping together like a normal couple.

L claimed it was so he could have his “alone time.” Light had pointed out on several occasions that apparently he was left out of that equation, never getting any alone time himself. And every time, he’d been given a blank stare, and something along the lines of, “You’re alone when you’re sleeping. Is that not enough, Light-kun?”

And Light would huff and complain, but really, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

And L probably knew that. The sneaky bastard.

The first time they really _slept_ together was after a long night of work and research. It had left them both completely drained and exhausted, and when Light went up to bed, he’d heard the soft patter of L’s feet following him.

He’d turned around and asked, “L? What are you doing?”

And the man had answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I’m going to bed. Does Light-kun not want my company?”

Light had rolled his eyes and taken his hand, gently pulling him to their room. He’d stripped down to his boxers, as was his normal nightly routine, while L had just simply climbed onto the bed in his day clothes, assuming his usual position on top of the covers.

“Aren’t you going to change?” Light had asked, getting into bed and sliding under the blankets, while fully expecting the _no_ he received. He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

The actual process of _going to sleep_ happened more unceremoniously than Light had wanted. After seeing that he was comfortable, L had laid down, keeping his preferred position even while on his side. The two had stared at each other for a few seconds, eventually saying the usual _goodnight_ and _I love you_. And then Light had watched L close his eyes, his thumb halfway in his mouth, and soon after he fell asleep, breathing deep and even.

He’d almost pulled out his camera to take a picture. To see the detective… _sleeping_. It was a novelty, a very rare occurrence, and Light felt the need to document it.

After a few minutes of listening to L’s deep breathing, Light had rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, relaxing his mind and preparing for unconsciousness. He was a little disappointed that no cuddling or spooning had happened, but really, what had he expected? He should have known that one semi-normal event was enough for the night.

Soon after, he was asleep, his dreams filled with inky black hair and long, gentle fingers. In the middle of a dream, though, he was unexpectedly thrown back into consciousness.

Before he could even try and analyze the situation, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him, and he realized L was hugging him.

A smile had lit up his face, and he’d turned to look at the man, soft, teasing words ready on his lips, but he’d stopped when he realized that L was still asleep.

He was still asleep, and he was hugging Light to his chest like he was a teddy bear.

Warmth filled Light’s heart, and he snuggled closer to him, pressing his face gently into his neck and breathing him in. (He smelled faintly like strawberries, as he usually did.)

Light didn’t know how they’d wake up in the morning, or what L would say about the whole situation. Maybe he’d deny it; maybe he’d comment about how Light’s body was “enjoyably squishy” (as he’d done before); maybe he’d say nothing at all.

What Light _did_ know, however, was that he was going to make L come to bed with him _a lot_ more often.

 


End file.
